For the Love Of A Meister
by TheDominicanBlackStar
Summary: A new student arives at the DWMA, but with a bad past. will a green eyed miester be able to help this distressed weapon? or will a certain red eyed boy get between the two friends?
1. New Student

_**For The Love Of A Meister**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Death Scythe Neeko Shay, reporting for duty." Came the response of new schooler; Neeko Shay, who was currently meeting Death himself, for the very first time.  
"Hi hiya! How ya doin?" Lord Death mused as he bounced around; His foam like hands popping out.  
The new student not used to his actions froze before speaking:  
"Am I in the correct room?" He asked, while scratching the back of his head.

An uneasy feeling in the back of his mind.  
Lord Death chuckled, his high squeaky voice making it sound more of a giggle, then a chuckle.  
"Yes, yes Neeko." Lord Death spoke.  
"Your in the correct room, sorry about the voice."  
Neeko nodded his understandment.  
As a child he was told of Death's great war, and battle against the Arachne forces.  
In the end, Shinigami-Sama was the one standing tall.  
"It's mighty alright Shinigami-Sama." Neeko responded, bowing a bit.  
"Aright then. So how are your grandparents doing? I see they finally let you attend the academy." Lord Death said happily.

The new student was not able to attend said academy, the death of his parents having a big part of it.  
"Yes, and their doing just fine. Still a little concerned for my well being, I was lucky, I had finally convinced them to let me attend even after..." The boy quickly paused, not wanting to relive the worst moment in his entire life.  
Lord death quickly understood, and spoke for the young death scythe.  
"It's fine Neeko, you don't have to talk about it, if your not comfortable."  
The young scythe nodded his gratitude.

He was able to put aside his grief for the focus of school.  
"Well back to topics, you will be attending this academy from now on and your new teacher, Professor Stein will be teaching you till you graduate." Lord Death said, glad to have yet another student join the academy, and help fight off new rising kishen's.  
"Very well." Neeko smiled, already liking this school.  
"Azusa?" Lord Death spoke out.  
A women with dark black hair, and glasses quickly came to his aid.

Having looked at the boy, at her rush to reach Lord Death.  
"Yes Death?" She said while crossing an arm over her chest; The other lifting her glasses.  
The gleam slightly blinding Neeko.  
"Will you be so kind enough to assist our new comer, and bring him to Stein's class room?" Lord Death asked, while taking a sip of his tea.  
"Of course." She quickly maneuvered her way over to the entrance of the death room, and waved for the new student to follow, who in return, followed her.  
An unpleasant silence filled the air between the new student, and assistant principle.

None having known what to say to one another.  
"So your a meister, or weapon?" Azusa asked, attempting to start conversation.

The least she could do, was gather information on him.

He didn't look like a regular student.  
Neeko's emotionless face didn't really give her an answer, but she was surprised when he spoke.

She hadn't expected him to answer her.  
"Yes." Was all he said.  
She nodded her response, as the crazed Professor's class came into view.  
Walking through the double doors, Neeko tried his best not to make any eye contact with his soon to be classmates.

He tried to pull off the 'coolness' type of thing; But was screwed up as he soon became nervous.  
"-And that's why we dissect things." Stein ended his, what seemed to be pointless lecture; Turning to Azusa, he spoke with a bored tone.

One that clearly read 'what-do-you-want?'  
"Azusa."  
"Stein, this is a new student; Neeko Shay."  
At the mention of his name he looked up.

His bright blue eyes glistened as the light bounced off them; Making it seem as though he had Grey ones instead of blue.  
"Ah a new dissection experiment huh?" Stein spoke, showing off his crazed smirk; But frowned when the young boy didn't seem to care for his wicked humor.

He decided to have a quick check at his soul.

But was surprised when his soul read exactly wheat his expression showed.

'Usually, a soul can tell what a person is really feeling; Though this one seems a little, strange; If I put it in that term.' Stein thought to himself.  
"Just have a seat where ever." Stein said turning back to the huge chalkboard.

He would think about it later.  
Neeko gave Azusa a grateful smile, before continuing to a random seat; Which ended him sitting in the left corner, towards the bottom.  
He had chosen a seat farthest from anyone.  
He up to the right side, then quickly looked back.

The corner of his eye, kept a close on that one spot.

He chose to hide down here.

From all eyes.

Especially the pair of forest green ones that continued to stare at him till he sat down.

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

"No, Soul-! Come on were going to be late!" I yelled at Soul.

Who once again, took forever to get ready.

'As usual.' She thought.  
I sighed, 'I can't let him make me late!'  
'It would ruin my perfect attendance!'  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez bookworm don't get your panties in a bunch." He snapped at me.  
I glared at him while starting my usual Maka-Chop.

Oh he was gonna get it this time.  
"Makaaaaa..."  
I smirked as I saw him dart out of our apartment, and to his beloved orange motorcycle.

'Got em.'  
Closing and locking the door behind me, I made my way down the stairs and onto Soul's motorcycle.

Swinging a leg over, I gripped Soul's torso.

'Here goes another morning.'  
The ride to school was as usual;

Quiet.  
Suddenly my grip on Soul's torso tightened.  
'He needs to slow down!'  
"S-Soul! Slow down!" I called out, hoping he heard me.  
Luckily he did;

Slowing down, he parked his bike on the outskirts of the academy.  
While walking up the stairs, we were stopped by a blue haired idiot;

Other known as,

I grimaced;

_Blackstar._  
"SOUL! MAKA! HAVE YOU COME TO WORSHIP YOUR GOD?!"  
'Did I mention idiot?'  
I face Palmed.  
The girl looked around,

Where was her book when she needed it?  
"Dude so not cool." Soul smirked as he back high five'd Blackstar.  
"Where's Tsubaki?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen the tall Japanese girl.  
"Oh Liz needed her for some girly crap." Blackstar waved off my question.  
I sighed.

'Well he was no help.'  
But a familiar voice yelled over to me.

"Maka-chan!"  
I turned my head to see non other Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty.  
"Oh hey guys." I smiled widely, as Patty tackled me into her usual bear hug.  
"Sup." Come the response from my weapon  
"AS EXPECTED, EVERYONE HAS COME TO WORSHIP THEIR GOD-"  
'Yeah, I had stopped listening that idiot a long, long time ago.'  
I looked around;

'And apparently so did everyone else, not counting Tsubaki, who was listening intently.'  
I looked at Tsubaki 'How does she put up with that?'  
"Any-who..." Kidd said trying to ignore the blue haired monkey.  
"Did anyone else hear about the new student?" He asked.

I looked at Kidd confused.  
"New student?" I asked bewildered.

'I haven't heard the news of a new student.  
"But we already got three last week." Liz groaned,

'I guess she too, was sick of new students.

"Father didn't give much information. Just stated that there will be a new student in Stein's class today." Kidd spoke in thought, he seemed to be thinking;

'But about what-?'

'His father?'

'The new stud-'

My thoughts were cut off by Blackstar.  
"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" The boy screamed, making me wonder when he had shut his trap long enough to hear Kidd.  
"LETS GO MEET THIS 'NEW STUDENT'! HE MUST BOW DOWN TO ME!"  
He then darted from his spot next to Soul, and made his way into the building; Tsubaki slowing trailing behind, waving a small good-bye to everyone.  
Sighing, the rest of us followed, not having much of a choice.

For we all would meet up in the same classroom sometime later.  
'I wonder who the new student is, will it be a girl, or a boy?' I thought.

'Are they a meister, or a weapon-?' I wanted to continue my trail of thought but was jerked away from them.

I soon realized we were already in Stein's classroom, and at our seats;

Soul kept repeating my name, a worried look occupied his face.

'He looked so cute when he was worried...'  
'WAIT WHAT?!'

'No! No! No! No! No! Why did I even think that?! Were not even together!'

'N-Not that I want to be! I mean he's my-'  
"MAKA!"  
"Ah-! O-Oh Soul. I'm sorry, I was kinda lost there..."  
He raised his brow at me, not sure how to respond.

I let out a sigh of relief as he smirked, mumbling something about 'Talking to yourself wasn't cool.'

He then turned back to the board.  
The class started off normally,

Professor Stein rolled in on his wheel chair, then falling to the ground after missing the jump.  
'The usual.' I thought.  
But with a quick grunt of effort he was back on his feet.

"In today's lesson, we will be learning why dissection is important; Starting with-"  
Class droned on,

Though all I could think about was, why I had thought of Soul in that sort of way.

'I mean I know I like him but, I don't lo-'  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door;

Causing me to jump a bit.  
As the door opened Azusa walked in.

I raised a curious eye brow, "Azusa...?" I mumbled.  
"-And that's why we dissect things." Stein ended his, _oh-so-very_ pointless lecture.

He then turned to glance at Azusa, and spoke with a bored tone.  
"Azusa."  
"Stein, this is a new student Neeko Shay." She said, as she fixed her glasses.

The boy glanced up as Azusa said his name.  
'Wow...'


	2. BlackStar's Time To Shine

_**Chapter 2**_

**{Continuing from Maka's P.O.V.}**

He had blue eyes;

That glistened in the light.  
He also had tan skin.

'He must like the sun.' She thought.

The boy had dirty blond hair, though completely different from my own.  
His golden locks spiked up in the front;Under his white beany;

The slight brownness in his hair shining.  
I could tell, he was a skater;

His cloths spoke for him.  
He wore a plain white V-neck T-shirt, while his Grey khakis mixed with the white nicely.  
Finally he completed the outfit with a brand new pair of black vans.  
She then noticed, he was holding a skate board.  
The girls eyes narrowed, trying to see the back of the skateboard.

'I can't really see the design on the back though.'  
It was obvious he wasn't from around here.

'Though I'm pretty sure the whole class knew that by now.'  
"Ah a new dissection experiment." Stein mused.  
I gasped.  
'He better not try to hurt him, or I'll end him, personally.'

My eyes widened, as I mentally slapped myself;

'First Soul, now the new student?'

She groaned.  
'I'm losing my touch.'  
She watched as Stein frowned when the boy didn't seem to care for his senseless humor.  
I smirked a bit;

'Looks like Stein will have to try a little harder on this one.'  
"Just have a seat where ever." Stein said turning back to the classroom's chalkboard.  
She then noticed the new student give Azusa, what looked to be a grateful smile;

Before continuing to a random seat;

Which landed him sitting in the left corner, towards the bottom corner.

'Away from me.' She sighed.  
'Guess he's not a people person.'

**{Blackstar's P.O.V.}**

The blue haired boy grumbled.  
'This new student has taken all the attention-'  
'-Godly attention, that is.'  
Even Tsubaki had stopped listening to her god.

Only to gaze at that-that;

_Peasant._  
He stood and boldly,

Jumping from his seat, down onto the floor, acing the landing.  
'Nice Blackstar, _nice_.'  
Strolling over to Neeko; He slammed his fist on the table in front of boy.  
Ignoring the screams and threats from the girls.

Though they mostly came from Liz, Kim, Jackie, and, Maka?  
The ninja glared at him.  
He slowly looked up at Blackstar, tearing his eyes away from his iPhone.  
"Can I help you?" He seemed annoyed.  
Blackstar smirked.  
"Hey newbie-! Think you can just come in here and take all the spot light? Well let me warn you, it's mine! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR'S!"  
The boy looked back to his iPhone, music blaring from his now plugged in head phones.  
"Go away." He muttered.

Blackstar stood; Shocked at what he had just heard,

'Guess he's never met a god before.'

The ninja smirked,

'I'll just have to change that then.'  
The blue haired boy snatched his iPhone, which seemed to quickly catch his attention.

Neeko's head snapped up.

With what is ninja speed, he pinned the assassin to the floor with his foot over the boy's chest.  
"Don't ever, touch my phone." He snarled, retrieving his phone.  
Neeko went back to his seat without another word said.  
'What just happened?!' Blackstar though to himself.

'He couldn't have just over powered me!'

The boy's fists clenched.

'FOR I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!'  
Jumping back up, Blackstar landed back onto his target's desk.  
"Blackstar! Leave him alone!" The star's partner yelled.

The ninja's head snapped back into the direction of his weapon.  
'Tsubaki? B-But why would she care about this peasant? She's suppose to care about her god!'

His face shown hurt.

He looked back to the new student; Glaring.

'That's it, this guy passed the line.' He thought to himself.

"You, me, outside after class; Courtyard." He growled.  
'Once Tsubaki see's me beat this kid up, she'll came back into her gods grace.'

The blue haired boy smiled at the thought, but it was quickly washed away at the others response.  
"No." Neeko spoke, not daring to look at the ninja.  
"What?" Blackstar asked, moving his head closer to Neeko's face.

Turning it in the process so the boy's words would reach his ear.  
"I said, 'No.'" He repeated himself.

"I don't have time, to play games with a moron." He glanced up at the boy in front of him.  
Suddenly the whole class erupted in laughter.

Even Stein had a few chuckles here, and there.  
Blackstar's teeth gridded against one another.  
'OK-! That's enough!'  
"Games? THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR PLAYS NO GAMES!" He yelled; Now drawing the attention of the entire class;

Even Stein had re-stopped his lecture, finding this argument quite entertaining.  
Neeko rubbed his right ear; Having lost all sense of hearing.

"Fine. If I go will you shut up? Your irritating."

He said with a slight look of pain.

The ninja's screams had gotten louder at each rant.  
Neeko watched as he grinned and nodded.

'Oh I won't be the one who will be shutting up, this kid better prepare because, he's about to face a problem.'

'A _BIG_ problem.'

'A _STAR_ of a problem.'


	3. Isn't BlackStar Annoying?

_**Chapter 3**_

**{Liz's P.O.V.}**

The new kid Neeko was cute.  
Hot actually.  
I sighed.

'But as usual Blackstar had to ruin everything.'  
I looked to the ceiling in thought.

'Wonder how this fights gonna end.'  
I smirked.  
'I might be able to out bet Soul.'

'I could use the money.'  
I looked down at my nails, and grimaced.  
'Scratch that-'

'I need the money.'  
I looked over at Patty and smiled, she was coloring a picture of a giraffe.  
I jumped a bit as the bell rang,

Suddenly noticing Blackstar's wicked smirk as he walked out of class.  
'Here we go.'

**{Neeko's P.O.V.}**

I sighed.

'God, that blue haired idiot was annoying-!'

I smiled a bit.

'Well, at least class is over.'  
I nodded my goodbye to Professor Stein; Who in return nodded back.  
Walking out of class, I slumped my shoulders, and groaned.  
'This kid again.'  
"Ready to be brought down to size?" The kid with blue hair yelled.  
'What's his deal anyway?'  
"Dude, what is your problem? Lay off." I glared at him.  
I turned around making my way to the courtyard.  
As I opened the door which led to the courtyard, I face palmed.

'Great, just great.' I thought.  
There was a crowd full of what seemed to be the entire school.  
Curious, I made my way over to the center of the circle-like shape.  
"Gah!" I yelled in frustration.

'Curiosity did always killed the cat.'  
"GYA-HA-HA-HA! YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE CHICKENED OUT OR SOMETHING!" The blue idiot cackled.  
'I really, really hate this kid.'  
"Blackstar, why are you picking a fight with the new kid? He didn't even do anything." Came a voice from a dirty blond haired girl.

Her green eyes meeting mine, before quickly going back to Blackstar's.  
'That's the girl from class.' I thought.

'She was staring at me.'  
"Yeah dude, so not cool."  
Some guy with white hair agreed.  
It was then I noticed his set of chompers.

'Whoa, shark teeth?'

_'Sweet.'_  
I looked back to Blackstar, only to have a small blond haired girl in my view.  
"Hi! I'm Patty!" She giggled.  
"Uhm... Hi?" I said unsure.  
"I drew a giraffe!" She yelled.

"Here you can have it!" She handed me the piece of paper;

Which was colored and drawn on.  
'Well, she was quite the artist.'

'I'll give her that.'  
"Oh uh... Thank you very much." I smiled at her.

Not noticing the glaring green pair of eyes next to me.  
The circle of a crowd quickly left;

Seeing as there was no fight.  
Suddenly there was a hand in my face;

My blue eyes widened, before returning to their original size.  
"Death The Kidd, how do you do?" A kid with black hair and golden eyes spoke.  
He also had three white strips in his hair.  
'Wait, three stripes?'

'And that name, that's a long name, I'll just call him Kidd.'  
"Uh... I do well, thank you." I said shaking his out stretched hand.  
"So your a new student here. How do you like the academy so far?" He asked.  
I looked at Blackstar, then back at Kidd again.  
"After meeting that idiot-" I pointed to the idiot, who was currently prancing around the yard;

"Not so much." Kidd chuckled, and nodded his head agreement.  
"Blackstar is a little... Different If you wanna put it that way."

I nodded.  
Someone clearing their throat broke the conversation between me and Kidd.

Turning around he smiled.  
I looked over his shoulder, spotting a very tall girl wearing a tan colored hat, with a red breast high T-shirt and denim pair of jeans.

'Strange get up.' I thought.  
"I'm sorry Neeko, this is my weapon Liz Thompson, and her sister Patty Thompson."  
The girl named Liz came up and shook my hand;

Smiling down at me, her blue eyes sparkling.  
"Liz." She said clarifying her name.  
"Neeko." I smiled back.  
"So I'm guessing you already met my sister, Patty?" She said.

Gesturing to my giraffe picture.  
I nodded showing her the art work her sister had drawn for me.  
Kidd then turned his head in the direction of the green eyed girl, and her shark toothed friend.  
"-And this is Maka Albarn, and her weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans."  
The girl named Maka came up and shook my hand, smiling the whole time.  
"Maka." She said; Her eyes also sparkling.  
"Neeko." I responded.  
I guess we were still holding hands, because the next thing I know she was being shoved aside by her now glaring weapon partner;

Soul Eater Evans.  
"Soul Eater." He snarled.

"And don't even think about calling me Evans." He threatened.

Making sure to barge his jagged teeth at me.  
I made a confused face.  
"Soul! That was rude!" His meister, Maka hissed.  
Soul in response grumbled something about 'Uncool meisters.'  
'What's that all about?'  
"I'm sorry about my partner, Soul." The green eyed meister apologized.

"He can be... Difficult." She explained.  
"Its fine." I said, making sure to keep an eye out for the white haired boy.  
"TSUBAKI!" The six of us turned our heads to see a transforming Japanese girl.  
"Right!" She spoke while fully transforming into a chain scythe.  
"Now your gonna get it!" Screamed Blackstar.  
"I can't let you steal my spotlight anymore!" HE got into a fighting stance.

"FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR!"  
Kidd was about to walk up and consult the blue haired buffoon, but I quickly stopped him.

Blocking his path with an outstretched arm.  
"Its fine." I said, not breaking the eye contact with Blackstar.

"I can handle my own fights."

I turned to Blackstar;

"So its a fight you want?" I asked

"Well then, its a fight you'll get." I snapped.


	4. Soul's Jealousy

_**Chapter 4**_

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

I glared at Soul.  
'What was his problem?' I glared.

'I was just saying 'Hi.''

"Ugh..."

'He can be a handful sometimes.'  
"TSUBAKI!" The six of us turned our heads to see Tsubaki transforming.

Suddenly Tsubaki transformed.  
'What the hell are they doing?'  
"Right!" She spoke while fully transforming into her chain scythe mode.  
"Now your gonna get it!" Blackstar screamed.  
"I can't let you steal my spot light anymore! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR!"  
Kidd was about to walk up and confront the blue haired monkey, but Neeko quickly stopped him;  
"Its fine, I can handle my own battles."

He turned to Blackstar and spoke,

"So its a fight you want? Well then, it's a fight you'll get."  
Neeko spoke as he walked into what would soon, be a battle field.  
"W-Wait!" I suddenly remembered.  
"Don't you need a partner?" I hollered,

Clearly scared for the boy's safety.

'Blackstar can be... Messy.'  
Liz suddenly realized too.

Her eyes widening.  
"Wait what are you? A-A meister? Or a weapon?" She said.

I could hear the worry in her voice.  
We all watched as Neeko turned and a gave a smirk.  
'A really, really, sexy smirk.'  
I mentally slapped myself.  
"Trust me, I got this." He said leaving us all to watch.

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

'Geez, what's Maka's deal anyway?'

'She never holds my hand like that...'  
'And how am I, _'difficult?_'

'She was the one holding his hand for so long!'  
[ Maybe because she hates you.]

The demon within the boy spoke.  
'Go away.' I muttered,

Trying my best to not believe the annoying imps words.  
[ Someones a little grumpy. ]  
'Shut up and leave me alone!'  
[ Okay, Okay, don't strain yourself. ]  
"God I hate that thing."  
"TSUBAKI!" I quickly looked in Blackstar's direction,

Only to see a Tsubaki transforming.  
Suddenly Tsubaki transformed.  
'What the hell do these idiots think their doing?'  
"Right!" She yelled while fully transforming into a chain scythe.  
"Now your gonna get it!" Blackstar screamed.  
'Who's he talking too?'

'Me?'

'The new guy-?'  
'Oh...'

My jaw tightened.  
'Neeko.' I spat.  
"I can't let you steal my spot light anymore! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR!"  
I watched,

Quite amused.  
'At least if Blackstar beats him up, I can't get 'Maka-Chopped.''  
Kidd was about to walk up and stop Blackstar,

'Dammit Kidd.'

But Neeko quickly stopped him.  
"Its fine, I can handle my own fights."  
He said as he made his was to the center of the courtyard.  
I smirked,

'Get em Blackstar.'  
"W-Wait!" Maka suddenly called out.  
My smirk dropped,

'What does she think she's doing?'  
"Don't you need a partner?" She continued, clearly scared for the boys safety.  
Liz suddenly realized too.  
"Wait what are you? A-A meister? Or a weapon?"  
'Dammit Liz.'  
We all watched as Neeko turned to us a gave a smirk.  
A really, intimidating smirk.  
_'Bastard.'_  
"Trust me, I got this." He said walking away.  
I was smirking the entire time,

Just waiting, for the action to begin.  
'Let's get this, thing started.'


	5. Demon Within

_**Chapter 5**_

**{Normal P.O.V.}**

"Tsubaki! What the hell are you doing?!" Maka screeched.  
"It isn't a fair fight!" She continued.  
Tsubaki's image shown on the chain scythe blade,

She was clearly embarrassed, and disappointed in herself.  
"I'm sorry Maka-Chan!" She yelled.

"Neeko-kun, please don't take this the wrong way, I'm-"  
"Its fine Tsubaki-Chan, your just listening to your meister." He spoke sincerely.

"I won't hold a grudge." Neeko spoke for the embarrassed girl.  
She smiled broadly before he continued.  
"But don't hold back-! Give me all you got!" He smirked.  
Tsubaki blushed at that;

At this point Maka was fuming.  
'Why does Tsubaki get to be the one to get his attention?!'

'I deserve some attention too!' Maka mentally screamed.  
Suddenly Maka pinched herself.  
'What is wrong with me?!'

'I-I hate men!'

'They're all cheating man whores!'  
Slowly Maka turned her head towards Soul's direction;

Like an idiot he had the biggest grin there was,

And Maka,

She couldn't help herself from smiling.  
'But Soul- Soul's different.' She thought.  
Feeling someones eyes on him, the boys smirk dropped, and he turned to Maka.  
He gave her the 'What-are-you-looking-at?' look,

Which caused her to blush and look away.  
Soul raised a curious brow, but was brought back to the scene in front of him.  
"Its time to be put in your place!" Blackstar screamed;

Soul's smirk came back.  
"I'll go get Stein." Kidd spoke.

"We do need a watcher." He stated now grabbing Liz, and Patty's hands.  
Maka watched the duo walk away.  
"Well then come put me in my place, oh _godly-one._" Neeko said,

Making sure to get the _godly_ part out.  
Blackstar glared;

His eyes narrowing.  
He knew he had to wait for the watcher,

But damn, was it hard to not just lunge at him.  
Tsubaki quickly feeling it threw their soul link, spoke.  
"Blackstar, please wait a little longer."  
"COME ON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOD! BUT YOUR NOT-! YOUR JUST A PEAS-" Blackstar, quick as a flash dropped the now screaming weapon form of Tsubaki, and punched Neeko in the face,

Sending the now shocked boy, flying back.  
Soul's grin dropped.

'Blackstar, you idiot, don't kill the kid.'  
Maka gasped.  
'If the fight keeps up like this, Blackstar could kill Neeko!' Maka mentally screamed.  
Hitting the courtyard column, Neeko let out a loud groan.  
'Geez, This kid hits hard... Perfect.'  
Smirking Neeko stood up and spit out what seemed to be blood.

He noticed his beany on the floor, but decided against it to grab it;

'It'd only get in the way.' He thought.  
"You bastard, you got me by surprise."  
Blackstar smirked.  
"Hold it you two." Both looked over to see Professor Stein.  
Maka quickly ran over to Stein,

"Professor Stein! You can't possibly let them fight! Neeko doesn't have a partner!"  
Stein looked down at Maka, not showing a look of concern

"Maka, it was Neeko's choice to fight, or not. I don't have control over if he can or can't."  
"You two can resume your fight." Stein continued.  
Kidd, Liz and Patty, grabbed Maka and brought her over to the brick-like gate.  
"Its okay Maka, Stein will be able to stop them if things gets too crazy." Liz reassured the worried girl.  
Soul glared at the girl he called his meister,

'What's her deal, she doesn't even know him and she cares?'  
"Very well." Neeko said getting himself into a fighting stance.  
'Prepare to take back your words, _Blackstar.'_  
Picking up Tsubaki, Blackstar steadied himself,

"I'm ready."  
Turning the screw on his head Stein gave the okay,

"Fight."  
Blackstar lunged at Neeko; Wanting to shut this kid up quickly.

But Neeko wisely dodged the quick attack.  
"You seriously think that will do anything?" Neeko said, quite disappointed.

His face shown a bored tone.  
'I thought he was supposed to be a god.'  
Blackstar stayed quiet, but kept trying to attack from the rear.  
Neeko dodged another rear attack,

Turning just in time to miss the blade of weapon form Tsubaki.  
Regaining some posture, Neeko stood up from his now crouched position.  
"Tsubaki, shuriken mode." Blackstar whispered.  
"Right!" She responded.  
Neeko backed up a bit,

Not knowing such a weapon could change into multiple forms.  
Watching in amazement, Neeko saw Tsubaki fly up into the air, and change from a chain scythe, to a shuriken.  
Falling from the sky, Blackstar quickly caught Tsubaki and stood in a another fighting stance,

Which ended him on one foot; The other up on his toes.  
One hand holding Tsubaki the other aiming at Neeko;

Leaning back a bit, Blackstar forced all his strength to his left arm, while yelling,

"SOUL RESONANCE LET'S GO!"  
Blackstar threw Tsubaki with great strength.  
Neeko froze unsure of what to do;

Watching as a giant shuriken came closer, and closer to his frozen form.  
Hearing his inner thoughts screaming his name,

Neeko in a flash changed his right arm into a blue and black scythe.

The boy sliced the air, sending the giant shuriken in another direction.  
Landing the giant shuriken to hit the wall.  
Tsubaki was a bit taken back;

Shocked actually.  
'He dodged my shuriken.'

'With a blade?!' She mentally screamed.  
Everyone was shocked;

Even Stein had to have a double take.  
Kidd watched with amazement, only knowing two death scythes in his entire life.  
'I'll have to ask father about that later.'  
Liz stood, gaping at the sight.  
'Okay, Neeko is officially hotter then Soul.' She added.  
Maka stayed there, bewildered before looking at Soul,

Noticing his body tense,

She asked 'what was wrong' through there soul link,  
But was worried when she didn't receive an answer back.  
Blackstar smirked,

"So your a death scythe, so what?"

"_I'll still kick your ass!"_  
Neeko grinned.

"Well I'm waiting; O_h godly one._"  
Blackstar quickly ran at Neeko, who prepared to thrash at him.  
As soon as Blackstar was close enough to his target,

He leaped over the awaiting Neeko, and darted towards the column, quickly jumping up, and retrieving the now changing weapon.  
Neeko turned his head just as Tsubaki changed into a chain scythe.  
Spinning one end of the chain scythe,

Blackstar threw the spinning end at Neeko, who used his scythe arm to block.  
Tsubaki quickly tightened her grip on Neeko's scythe arm.  
"Dammit-!" Neeko muttered.  
Blackstar grinned as he yanked at the chain scythe's end.  
"Gah!" Neeko yelled.  
'Is he trying to rip off my arm?!'  
Forcing with all his might,

Neeko tugged at his end of the chain scythe.  
'If I can just, get close enough, I could shock his soul.'

The blue death scythe quickly began to form a plan.  
Being dragged closer, and closer to the crazed ninja,

Neeko readied his one good arm and focused on his soul wavelength.  
Blackstar raised his end of the chain scythe;

Not noticing the now clenched fist.  
In a swift motion Neeko punched Blackstar in the stomach;

Sending his soul wavelength through the blue haired ninja.  
Both Blackstar, and chain scythe Tsubaki were sent flying backwards.

The duo hitting a column with great speed;

Which ended in the column collapsing.  
Stein adjusted his glasses.  
'Hmm, another soul shocker.' He thought to himself.

'I'll have to discuss that with Lord Death later.'

Neeko's eyes narrowed;

Trying to see threw the dust.

'He's around here somewhere.'

Jumping out of the mist was non other then Blackstar.

Neeko's eyes narrowed.

'Or was it?'

Neeko got into a fighting stance, ready to face off.

Blackstar charged at Neeko, speed increasing every time his body grew closer to his opponents.

But soon, Neeko started to notice the body, decaying.

'Wait, decaying?'

The skin of the ninja soon turned brown, while pieces of the body tore off.

As the body neared Neeko readied himself;

Scythe arm ready to attack.

Suddenly the running form stopped, feet skidding in the process.

As the final pieces of the form were swept away by the wind;

It left behind a girl.

Not jut any girl.

Tsubaki.

'Wait Tsubaki?'

"We call this one; The Shadow Star."

"If your Tsubaki, then wheres- wheres Blackstar?"

It seemed like slow motion,

The real form of Blackstar darted towards his distracted opponent.

His eyes, a different color;

While his mind, worked into his true strengths.

Neeko's eyes widened.

'It was a trap.'

But it was to late for the young blue eyed boy.

Blackstar in a swift motion forced his free hand into a fist,

While stabbing Neeko's back with said fist.

"**BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!"**

Neeko's form got thrusted forward.

Smashing into the column, Neeko's form went limb.

The girls gasped.

Soul suddenly felt sick,

'Is- Is that kid okay?'

Professor Stein seemed untraumatized,

'His Soul is fine.' He thought.

Stein looked closer.

'Actually, It's growing.'

Blackstar suddenly cackled,

Causing the whole group to look over at him.

"Sucker." Blackstar cackled even more,

He waited for the groan of pain;

But it never came.

"Hey, where'd you go you little scumbag?"

As the dust cleared Blackstar noticed a figure in the distance.

He smirked

"There you are."

But as the smoke cleared more,

Blackstar's smirk dropped,

"Who is that?" He asked.

There, at the what was now broken column, was a boy;

Not the same boy.

A _different_ one.

The boys eyes were red;

Blood red.

And the color of his scythe arm was no longer a light shaded blue.

No, one could say it looked navy almost.

The newly formed Neeko glared at Blackstar, then to the still gaping audience.

Suddenly his head snapped back to Blackstar.

"Heh, didn't think that'd stop me, did you?"

His red eyes resembled nothing to Soul's-

They were two completely different shades.

Neeko's being completely darker.

Stein stood, never once seeing this sort of thing happen to someone-

More or less,

A child.

"The fight is over, Blackstar, Tsubaki, leave."

"What? NO! I AM BLACKSTAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GO-"

"Blackstar for once just listen to me!" Stein yelled.

"Back away from him!"

The blue haired boy stared at the professor,

Never once had he spoken to him like that.

With a nod Blackstar was dragged off the courtyard by a worried Tsubaki,

But not before a very encouraging reply was said by Neeko.

"Where ya goin? Huh _Loser-Star_?"

Blackstar stopped, while nudging off a begging Tsubaki.

Neeko smirked.

"Hm, I thought you were supposed to be a god- Yet your running away from a new student."

Blackstar's fists clenched,

Oh how he wanted to make that worthless piece of shit take his back words.

The blue ninja turned around, glaring with all his might.

"Blackstar don't! Stein told us not to any-BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki started, but yelled out her partners name as he ran off.

It seemed like slow motion as Blackstar charged at Neeko, screaming his war cry.

Blackstar smirked as he assumed he had the upper hand-

But of course,

He didn't.

Neeko stealthily used one hand to form a fist like shape,

While the other distracted his opponent.

Blackstar's form drew closer, and closer to the wicked smile.

"I'm gonna wipe the smirk right off your fuc-"

Quickly before harm could be done to the assassin, Stein appeared before both students.

Yanking Blackstar back, Professor Stein focused all his strength into his hand,

Then sending his soul wavelength through Neeko.

Maka's eyes darted to the once occupied seat, then back to the scene.

Everyone's eyes widened at the boy's shriek of pain.

His body went limb, and he collapsed

The rest of the gang ran up to the now still group,

Everyone screaming

'What did you just do?!'

Stein simply replied,

"He was a demon."


	6. Did It Happen?

_**Chapter 6**_

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

'A-A _demon?_'

'No! Not Neeko!'

'I-I was actually starting to l-like him...?'

'But what about Soul?' The inner me spoke.

My eyes darted to Soul,

Who was still staring at the unconscious boy.

He seemed a little dazed.

'Was he alright?'

[ Soul? Are you okay? ]

I decided to speak through our soul link,

He didn't seem to be int the mood for a conversation right now.

I noticed Soul struggle to look at me,

'What was wrong with him?'

'Didn't he hate Neeko at first?'

'And now-now he's worried?'

'I'm confused.'

"Stein what are you saying?" Kidd spoke up.

Professor Stein turned back to us,

Tossing the limb boy over his shoulder.

"I must return to my office." The Professor spoke as he rapidly tried to run back inside.

"Wait Stein-! W-Will Neeko be okay?" I almost yelled across the courtyard to him,

Then I felt it.

Through our link.

Soul had flinched when I asked if Neeko was alright.

I looked to Soul,

But he was gone.

Stein stopped walking to look back at us,

My eyes met his worried ones-

Before he continued back inside.

I looked back towards my friends,

All showing a look of concern, and worry.

All except Blackstar who just grumbled,

"What was Stein's problem anyway? I could've taken him."

"Please Blackstar, consider what you could have gotten yourself into." Tsubaki tried to comfort the boy.

"You saw what happened to Neeko."

It was obvious, she was trying to calm her hot-tempered meister.

"Hey big sis?" I looked over to Patty noticing her tugging on her older sisters sleeve,

Begging for attention.

"What is it Patty?" Liz lazily looked down at the younger version of herself.

"What was wrong with Neeko-kun?" Her big blue eyes staring in curiosity.

Kidd looked to the two sisters speaking for his oldest weapon,

"We aren't sure, we should probably wait for St-"

"Hey, where's Soul." Blackstar pointed out.

'Soul!'

'Oh yeah!'

'How could I forget about Soul?'

Tsubaki slightly raised her hand,

"I noticed Soul-kun walk back inside before Stein-sensei went in."

I turned to the now closed door.

'Soul.'

**{Stein's P.O.V.}**

I made my way down to the nurses office,

To try and find out more information about this 'Neeko Shay' child.

'A scythe that can change both eye and weapon color?'

'Very unlikely.'

'I must to speak to Lord Death about this quickly.'

I kicked the door open,

Scaring Nygus;

Usually I would be amused,

But now wasn't the time for playing games.

"Nygus, this is new student Neeko Shay."

I introduced the unconscious boy.

"Oh my, what on earth happened?" She quickly made her way to the left side of the now occupied bed.

"Please tell me it wasn't Blackstar this time?" She continued.

"Actually, it was me."

Nygus gasped,

"Stein! What made you do this?!" Now her hands were on her hips,

'How does Sid put up with this?'

"Its a long story."

"Make time."

I snapped.

"Dammit Nygus! I don't have time to sit and explain why this boy is here-! I must go and speak to Lord Death."

And with that,

I quickly exited the room without another word said.

**{Nygus's P.O.V.}**

'Jeesh, whats his problem?'

I glared at the now closed door.

Suddenly the once unconscious boy,

Woke up in a fit of coughs.

"Here." I quickly passed his a glass of water,

Watching as he gulped it down.

"Thank you." He said handing me back the cup.

'Well at least this boy has some manners.'

'Unlike Blackstar.' I thought.

"Your very welcome."

As if he remembered something important he asked,

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary." I replied.

"I'm guessing you got yourself pretty banged up; Professor Stein just came in and dumped you on the bed, he didn-"

The boy was out of the bed and out the door before I could finish my sentence.

'Well, at least he's not Blackstar.' I reminded myself.

I sat in the chair by my desk,

Rolling a bit, before returning to my work.

'Kids these days.'

**{Neeko's P.O.V.}**

'Gah!'

'Could it have really happen?!'

'Could I have really lost control during my battle with Blackstar?'

'I have to find Lord Death quickly'

I continued running down the halls,

Still having no clue of where anything was.

I'm guessing I wasn't watching where I was going;

**THUD!**

"Ow.." I looked up see none other then Soul Eater Evans in front of me.

He was rubbing his head.

"Jeez, watch where your going next ti-"

His lazy red eyes met my blue worried ones.

He glared.

"You."

He abruptly stood and towered over me,

lifting a fist, while hoisting me up by the collar of my shirt.

"What are you?"

"I-I-"

'What was I to say?'

He didn't understand.

"What was that?" He brought his fist farther back,

Winding up for the punch.

'Well I do deserve this.' I thought

'I did hurt his friends-' My eyes widened.

'FRIENDS!'

That's when it clicked.

"Soul are your friends alright?"

"What- What does that have to do with anything?" He seemed to be getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Just answer me!" I was struggling out of his death grip.

"They're still in the courtyard; I think, I dunno where they went." His mood seemed to rapidly change, before he remembered the topic at hand.

"Where'd you come from? I thought Stein dragged you off."

'Dragged me off?'

'Oh! That's how I ended up in the infirmary!'

"I'll explain everything later, but right now I have to go see Lord Death!" I was finally able to get his hand off the collar of my shirt,

Before quickly dashing down the hallway;

Only to bump into Professor Stein.

'Great, just great.'

I fell to the floor, Stein hovering me.

"S-Stein?"

'Today is not my day.'

"I don't know what you are, or why Lord Death wouldn't give me any information on you; But I'm going to find out, and then, I'm going to dissect you."

And with that, he casually walked away as if nothing had happened.

I gulped.

'Where was Lord Death when I needed him most?!'


	7. Lord Death's Advice?

_**Chapter 7**_

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

"What the hell was that all about..?"

I looked back in the direction Neeko had just ran,

Before seeing Stein in my view.

"Sup."

He didn't answer just kept walking;

I hollered over my shoulder a quick,

"Not cool!" Before continuing down the hallway.

Then I began to think about what Neeko had done;

But then that lead to me thinking about Neeko.

'Why does it seem like Maka likes Neeko more hen me?'

'I mean we've been partners for years!'

I looked up and realized my legs were leading me to the death room;

I stopped.

'Do I really want advice from Lord Death?'

I began to ponder on whether this was a good idea or not,

And I had to choose quick;

The sound of my meister's voice was getting closer.

"Soul? Soul where are you?"

I looked back,

My heart dropping as our eyes met.

She was a few feet behind me;

But I could already tell she wanted to have a conversation.

And I wasn't ready for that.

"Soul-?Soul! Why'd you run off like th-" I walked inside the death room;

Not daring to look back.

'She can just go hang out with Neeko.'

Walking down the long path way,

I hand to think of what I was going to tell Lord Death.

Would I just come out and explain that I have feeling for Ma-

"Hey! Soul! Howya doin? I wasn't expecting you here."

'Guess my feet wanted me here faster then my mind did.'

"Hey Lord Death, got a minute?"

I leaned my weight onto my left side,

'This conversation was more awkward then I thought it would be.'

"Sure do, whatcha need?"

I straightened up and sat down;

Crossing my legs in the process.

With my elbows on my knees,

I laid my head in my hands.

"Well, that new kid Neeko is making my life so- so _uncool_."

Lord Death chuckled at that,

"Is that so? And how is he doing that hm?"

I looked away at that.

"Soul-kun~"

I didn't look back,

Just responded.

"He's stealing Maka's heart."

Lord Death was quiet at that,

Before exploding.

"You like Maka-chan!"

I jumped at that,

My arms flinging behind my back.

Lord Death was laughing at that,

"Sorry Soul-kun"

I timidly sat back up.

"So what's the problem? You like Maka-chan, just tell her."

Somehow my head found its way back into my open hands;

My knees being occupied by my elbows once more.

"I can't-"

"Why can't you?"

I looked up at that.

"Because she probably-"

"Soul it's all about determination; Something I know you have." Lord Death said.

"You just have to try hard enough."

I stood,

"Your right, giving up is not cool."

"That's the Soul I know." Lord Death mused.

I quickly slipped back on my shoes,

Already knowing the plan.

I ran down the path way thanking Lord Death once more.

'Get ready Maka- cause soon, your going to be _mine._'

**{Liz's P.O.V.}**

After waiting in the courtyard for so long we all decided it was about time to go home,

It was still during the day;

But after that terrifying episode,

We could all use a break.

'I wonder if what Stein said was true-'

'Was Neeko really a demon?'

'I mean we all new Soul had a demon in him.'

'By the way- Where did Soul run off to?'

"Hey Kidd?" I needed some answers.

"Do you know what really happen to Neeko?" I asked.

"I mean, was what Stein had said true?"

Kidd stopped walking,

Making Patty bump into him then fall.

"Hey watch were your going!" Patty yelled.

"Sorry." Kidd apologized helping her up,

Then turning to me.

"To be truthful, I have no clue what happened." He looked up in thought,

Left hand in thought while his right occupied his pocket.

'He looks so cute when he does that.' I thought

I shook my head,

'Not the time Liz.'

"Let's just go home." I stated, already, I was tired.

I glanced at Patty, and by the looks of it so is she.

I wrapped on arm around Patty's shoulders,

"Come on Pat, time to go home."

"Kay, come on Kiddo." Patty spoke, while stifling a yawn.

Kidd caught up to us,

Occupying Patty's left side.

**{Blackstar's P.O.V.}**

"This sucks." I grumbled.

I crossed my arms looking into the distance.

We were allowed to go home early,

Though I would've preferred staying and training.

But Tsubaki wanted to go home,

And even a goddess needs her rest.

"Blackstar, it's alright. You're the man who will surpass god right? Don't fret over one battle."

Tsubaki kept trying to comfort me,

But it wasn't working.

"But how am I to surpass god, when I cannot surpass that weakling?"

I looked up when Tsubaki sighed.

My sympathy found its way to my pride.

I dropped my arms to their sides,

Turning to look Tsubaki in the eye.

"Your right Tsubaki, I am the godly Blackstar! No one can defeat me!" I thrusted a fist into the air showing my usual cocky-ness.

Tsubaki smiled and began walking down the front steps of the school.

Once she was out of my sight,

I dropped my arm;

Turning to the school I glared with pure hatred.

'I will finish that battle, even if it _kills me_.'


	8. I'm Leaving

_**Chapter 8**_

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

"Ugh, damn Soul" I growled.

'Didn't he notice, I was talking to him?!'

'He's such an ass...'

I continued making my way down the large steps of the DWMA.

From a distance I noticed Blackstar, and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smiling every time Blackstar made a heroic pose.

'It was obvious;'

'She was falling for him.'

'Even I could see that.'

As I ended the last step,

I could hear tapping.

More like sneakers running against the concrete.

'But where was it coming from?'

I looked to my right;

Then to my le-

**THUD!**

"Ow..." Groaned someone across from me.

I rubbed my head.

'That really hurt.'

I glared at the 'stranger' in front of me.

'What a baka.'

"Hey you should really watch were your go- Neeko?"

My glare turned to confusion,

Then to worry.

'Dammit this isn't how it was suppose to happen.'

"I'm so sorry Neeko! I-I didn't know it was-"

Before I could finish he was up,

And on his feet looking around vigorously.

'Who was he looking for?'

"Hey its okay- Maka right? Yeah its fine." He said.

His ocean blue eyes only meeting mine once,

Before retreating into the many distant streets.

"Are you, looking for someone..?" I asked .

I wanted his eyes to mine again.

"Oh, uh, more like hiding." Suddenly he helped me up.

"Oh sorry for bumping into you like that."

He then began dusting me off.

Which led to blushing.

A **LOT ** of blushing.

Once he was done,

I tied to regain what little posture I hate left.

"So, uhm who are you hiding from exactly?"

'The least I could do was start a conversation right?'

He continued acting as if he didn't hear me.

"Neeko?"

'Maybe he didn't hear me?'

He continued to looked around.

Now I was frustrated.

"Neeko!"

"Huh? Oh! Oh I'm sorry Maka, what'd you ask?"

'Oh, how could I stay mad at him?'

His big blue eyes shinning.

While his facial expression showed sympathy.

'He was too cute.'

I shook my head.

'Focus.'

"I said, who are you hiding from?"

His sympathy look changed to more of an embarrassed one;

While his right arm, occupied the back of his neck.

'Who was it?'

"Uhm, no one really; Just Professor Stein."

"Wait Stein? Why?"

His usually tan cheeks, began to turn red.

"Oh nothing really, just-just a little uh a little cautious ya know?"

Suddenly a squirrel jumped from a tree branch to another,

Causing a crack like sound.

"Ah what was that?!"

Neeko began freaking out.

'Jeez, is this what it feels like to be scared of Stein?'

I dropped a warm hand onto his shaking shoulder

His freakish actions stopped;

His head turned up to look at mine.

"Neeko, it was a squirrel."

"A-A squirrel?"

I nodded.

Soon he started chuckling.

Then his chuckling led to full on laughter.

My giggles soon joining in.

"Damn, I must've sounded like a total freak or something."

Soon the laughter died down,

And the awkwardness entered.

Then it hit me.

"Neeko?"

"Yeah?" He said looking up towards me.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

He seemed a little taken back by that.

"Uh, no, but I'm sure Lor-"

"Why don't you, come stay at my place?"

"Uh, I don't know... Won't that be a li-"

He seemed to have second thoughts,

But I stopped him.

"I doubt Soul will mind."

His face went straight to confusion.

"Wait Soul? As in, your weapon partner? You two, live together?!"

I nodded as if it was usual.

Well technically it was.

"Oh, you two are together?"

He said as if he had figured it out.

My heart dropped as well as my smile.

'He thought we were together?'

'Me and Soul?'

'Soul and I?!'

'I mean, I've fantasized about me, and Soul being toge-'

'No, no, no!'

"No!"

His eyes widened.

"I-I mean no, Soul and I are not together, were just partners; That live together."

I tried to simplify it, as much as I could.

But he didn't seem like he was getting it anytime soon.

And it was getting dark.

"Come on, I'll explain, on the way."

He hesitated, but continued.

I smiled.

'This day, ended better then I thought it would.'

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

'Where the hell is Maka?'

'I've been waiting in the front of the building for hours!'

Frustrated I yanked out my iphone,

'I'll just call her.'

Suddenly I froze,

'Why didn't I think of this before?!'

I sighed but dialed the number anyway.

It rung once.

Twice.

Three times.

A fourth time.

A fifth ti-

"Hello?"

Her sweet honey like voice made me forget everything I had to tell her.

But soon I remembered.

"Maka where the hell are you? I've been waiting for you."

I tried to sound mad,

But I was talking to _her._

"Huh? Oh I'm H-Hom-ome, Neeko stop that tickles!"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

'N-Neeko?'

"Sorry S-Soul, Neeko, I'm on the phone!"

Without another word,

I hung up.

'She's, gone.'

I slowly started up the engine,

Speeding off into the distance.

She didn't need me she had _Neeko._

'Plus by the looks of it, she already had a new partner as well.'

I ended up driving down an all to familiar drive way,

I'm not sure why.

I parked into the parking lot;

Hopping off the bike _we _use to take.

I waked up the path way slowly,

Not knowing what I would say.

I rang the door bell.

'I still _love _her.'

The door opened to a familiar pair of eyes.

"I'm home."

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

"That was strange..?"

'Soul just like called, then hung up.'

"Baka." I mumbled.

"Who was it?"

I looked over to Neeko,

Who was sitting in a crisscrossed position.

I waved it off.

"Just Soul; But he like hung up, before I could even answer."

Worry soon entered my mind.

'Was he okay?'

'Did he need help?'

I quickly messaged him a,

[ Hey whats wrong? ]

Before turning back to Neeko.

He was writing on our score board.

We had just finished our game of Twister.

And by the looks of it, Neeko won.

'But he only won because he cheated!'

'Tickling to make someone fall isn't fair at all.'

I smiled, while sighing.

'It was still fun though.'

'Yeah, it was.'

'And on the bright side, I did get to play Twister with Neeko.'

I blushed.

'That _was_ fun.'

My phone rang, an all to familiar ring tone making me jump.

It was Soul's ring tone.

He insisted I use it.

It played his favorite band.

'Hollywood _undead.'_

I never quite got his interest for rock music.

I looked down at the message,

While noticing Neeko staring at me from the corner of my eye.

'Was he staring at me?'

I blushed while trying to contain my smile.

'Yup.'

'He was.'

I tried to act like I didn't notice him,

And continued to read the text from Soul.

My smile dropped.

As well as my heart.

With unknown speed I jumped off the floor grabbing my pink hoodie.

I ran to the door,

Ignoring Neeko's words of

'Hey, whats wrong?'

'What happened?'

I slipped on my black Converse not daring to speak.

I couldn't trust my words at this point.

I snatched my phone from its fallen place on the floor.

Flinging the door open,

I sprinted down the street;

Hoping I wasn't to late.

I tried to forget the text, _he_ sent me.

The text, that he _promised_ he would _never_ say or do.

A text that read;

[ I'm leaving. ]

**{Neeko's P.O.V.}**

'What the hell happened?!'

'Maka just ran out.'

'Was it me?'

'Did I say something offensive?

'If I did, I didn't mean too!'

I quickly stood up,

Rushing towards the door.

Watching as her dashing form disappeared down the street.

'Jeez, when Gramps said I'd have the girls running for the hills; I didn't think he meant this!'

I awkwardly grabbed my stuff,

Whiling making my way out the house.

The least I could do was go with her;

She might need help.

'I just hope, _I_ won't be the one needing help.'

I jumped down a flight of stairs, apologizing to the now hyperventilating women.

I just hope she was okay.


	9. I Made A Mistake

_**Chapter 9**_

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

'I don't know why I came back.'

'I just, did.'

"S-Soul?"

I looked up,

Only to meet a familiar pair of red eyes.

My mothers.

"Hi mom, I'm ho-oph-!" She tackled me into a bear hug,

Crying up a storm;

She kept repeating;

"My baby's home-my baby's home!"

'Was I really gone for that long?'

"I'm sorry mom, I haven't come back; I've just been-"

She quickly hushed me,

Having heard this story one, two many times.

I nodded my apology.

Suddenly she looked around, and behind me.

Probably wondering where Maka was.

Maka was the only reason I ever come to see my parents.

I frowned.

'I mean, parent.'

"Where's Ma-"

"Gone." I answered her; before she could even say _her_ name.

My mother, being a mom;

Had mother like instincts,

And quickly ushered me inside.

It was then, that I noticed it started raining.

'Great, just great.'

My mother asked if I wanted a glass of tea or coffee,

I refused both and asked for soda instead.

She nodded, calling over a very familiar maid.

"Yes mada-Soul? Is that Soul? Why I haven't seen you, since you were twelve years old."

"You've grown haven't you?" The maid asked.

Indeed it'd been awhile.

Seeing as how Soul was sixteen now.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Jennifer." I said while giving a side nod.

"Jennifer, Soul requests a soda; Do we have any left?"

My mother seemed urgent.

'She must really want to know what happen.'

I looked down.

'-Or she knows it involves Maka.'

My mother always liked Maka, saying how she would steer me into the right direction.

I blushed a bit remembering my mothers words,

"Treat her well Soul, I can tell you like that girl."

She quickly shoved me into my old dinning room.

The platinum plates and utensils making me frown.

'I always hate this place.'

I ran a hand against the red tablecloth,

While being dragged by my still balling mother.

As my hand ended the tablecloth I thought-

Thought about this place.

Compared to my other home.

My home with Maka.

Which one did I like better?

'Here's where my mother is-'

I paused.

'And W_es._'

Then it hit me.

"Mom-Mom where's Wes?"

Wes was my older brother.

And I really, didn't want to see him.

'Not Now.'

'He was _always_ better than me.'

'Or at least, that's what dad always said.'

'While I played piano.'

'Wes played violin.'

My mother stopped walking, just turning her body enough so an eye could meet mine.

It was obvious;

She knew-

If We was here;

I was leaving.

"No need to worry Soul, he's not here; Violin concert."

My frown-It just seemed to grow.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come here.'

My mother noticed;

For she turned, to face me once more.

"Soul, both my children are wonderful, and amazing at whatever they can do."

My eyes met her's and I could sense that she wasn't lying to me.

'She-she actually cared about me?'

"Mom I-"

She tackled me into yet another hug.

And this time-

She wasn't letting go.

The maid named Jennifer returned with what looked to be both,

Mine and my mother's drinks.

I shook my head, indicating for her to come back in a little bit.

'This was going to take awhile.'

She gave me a sympathetic look, before she nodded.

She turned, and walked back into the kitchen.

When the door shut I looked down at my mom.

She was still crying.

'This isn't cool at all.'

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

I furiously ran to their house.

Soul's mom's house.

Her house was pretty far from our apartment;

But that didn't matter right now.

What mattered, was getting Soul back.

Soon it began raining;

But I didn't care,

I needed to get to Soul,

And find out what was wrong.

He's been acting so weird since the battle with Neeko.

I stopped running.

_'Neeko'_

'I left Neeko!'

'I must seem like a total jerk now!'

A sudden pain filled not only my heart,

But my soul as well.

'What was this feeling?'

Both My soul and my heart raved craved Soul.

'But-'

'What was the other part of me?'

'The part of me that wanted Neeko?'

"_Ugh!_"

I dropped to my knees.

"Why is this so hard?!"

"Souls my partner! Why would this even be a decision?!"

"-Because your in love with him."

My breath caught in my throat,

As my body thrusted in the direction, the voice came in.

"Y-You-!"

**{Neeko's P.O.V.}**

I sprinted down the many streets of Death City.

'Jeez, where the hell did this girl go?!'

After awhile it had started to pour.

'Wow, just like in the movies.' I thought

Suddenly I heard someone scream;

My first instinct was to find out what it was.

But then _it_ began talking.

"Why is this so hard?!"

'Maka?'

'Was that Maka.'

'That was Maka!'

'I found her!'

I quickly ran in the direction of said girl's voice.

But once the I saw the girl,

I stopped;

And listened to her words.

I frowned;

'Does she really think that much of Soul?'

But before I could put that into thought, she screamed again.

"Soul's my partner! Why would this even be a decision?!"

I clenched my fists.

'I like Maka.'

'More like, love her.'

'But apparently, she loves someone else.'

I wanted to walk away, and not look back.

But-

That wasn't the person I am.

I moved closer to the distressed girl,

Not wanting to bring her attention to me.

But plans were changed when I said,

"-Because your in love with him."

I heard her gasp before thrusting to turn my way.

"Y-You-!" She screamed while thrusting a finger in my direction.

I shoved my hands into my now soaked pockets.

The rain didn't matter any more.

"Maka, tell me the truth, do you love Soul Eater?"

She seemed a bit taken back by that comment.

Her facial expression explained that.

She looked down,

Seeming extremely confused.

"Yes-! I-I mean no!" She looked up at me,

Red puffy green eyes meeting blue ones.

"I-I don't know!"

I stood sideways,

Looking into the distance.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it."

She clenched her fists in anger.

"Why do you even care?! Your not me!"

Her forest like eyes, glaring daggers at me.

But I played it off as if I didn't notice her.

But I did.

And it hurt-

It hurt me to see the girl I loved, glaring at me.

"No I'm not you-" I looked at her.

"But, I do love you."

Her glare quickly turned into one of shock.

She stood, and gaped.

"Y-You, l-love m-me?"

I looked away at that.

But nodded my response.

"Neeko, I-I love you to-"

"No you don't." I spoke before she could hurt my heart anymore.

"W-What?." She was confused.

I tuned towards her,

But didn't dare to meet her gaze.

"You don't love me, you love Soul."

She was quiet at that;

But continued to lie to herself.

Lie to her heart.

"No Neeko, I like you; Me and Soul are just partners! Nothing more! I swear!"

I was getting frustrated.

Extremely frustrated.

But, I had to calm down,

In the back of my mind, I could hear _him._

The demon.

[ Come on Neeko, just break, you know you want to. ]

I could hear his smirk.

I shook my head.

I don't need his help to solve my problems.

"D-Don't lie to me, M-Maka."

I quickly took deep breaths,

Already feeling my soul being taken over by _him._

She stood up, walking over to me.

Slowly, I noticed.

"N-No Maka, s-stay back!"

"Neeko-? Neeko are you okay?"

I grabbed my head;

Wobbling backwards.

'He's-He's getting stronger!'

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

I quickly put a hand on Neeko's cheek,

His blue eyes stared into mine, before he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

I gave him a confused look, before noticing his veins pop up all around his neck and face.

Suddenly his eyes snapped shut;

And his hands, gripped his hair.

He screamed, and fell to the ground.

Gasping for air.

"Neeko!" I fell to my knees, trying to the boy to face me.

But every time, his closed eyes met mine,

He thrusted his body the other way.

"M-Maka, you-you have to ge-get away from me-me."

I gave him a confused look.

"NOW!" He screamed.

"No-! Neeko what's-what's going on?!"

I was freaking out, and needed answers.

'Now.'

"M-Maka ple-please-"

His eye shot open;

And he let out an ear piercing scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

His body arched upwards;

While he continued screaming with all his might.

He suddenly gripped the front of my pink hoodie,

Bringing his face extremely close to mine.

"He's here." He whispered.

His voice resembled one to Crona's,

During his journey through madness.

"W-What? Neeko what's go-"

Suddenly I was flung backwards,

Skidding against the floor I screamed.

I quickly got up ready to yell at Neeko.

But something stopped me.

Something;

**Bad.**

I looked up to see Neeko.

He stood a few feet away from me.

His eyes still closed;

While his fists lay clenched at his sides.

"Neeko what the hell was that?!"

Slowly he looked up.

Eyes opening.

I gasped.

Staring back at me was a dark pair of blood red eyes.

Not blue.

'Neeko was being possessed!'

'By-By a demon!'


	10. He's still In There Somewhere

_**Chapter 10**_

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

My head snapped up.

I looked around.

'What was that?'

I looked back at my mother;

"Mom, did you hear something?"

I kept looking back and forth,

Looking to the window;

Then back at my mother.

My gaze met the window.

'I know, I heard something.'

My eyes narrowed.

Or someone.

"Hm? No I didn't hear anythi-"

A terrible scream filled the night sky.

'Maka.'

'That was Maka!'

I was on my feet before my mother could have the chance to ask,

'What was that.'

"Soul!"

My mother gave me a knowing look.

She knew.

She knew that was Maka.

My jaw tightened.

'That was Maka.'

I looked at my mom.

"I'm sorry mom; But I have to-oph-!"

She got me into yet another bear hug.

I watched as my mother began to cry again,

"I know Soul-I know, jus-just be careful out there."

I hugged her back, nodding.

Soon I wiggled my way out of her massive hug attack,

And darted towards the door.

My mother slowly following behind.

As we reached the door my mother hugged me once more.

"Please be careful Soul- and remember what I said."

I nodded and ran out;

Running down the giant driveway yelling back towards my mother.

"I will!" I called over.

"An-And don't worry-! I wont!"

I sprinted down the road.

One thing on my mind.

'Get Maka back.'

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

'Power.'

'What _incredible_ power.'

I watched as Neeko's soul grew bigger,

And bigger.

'It's-It's expanding?!'

'I needed help.'

'And fast.'

I tried contacting the only person I could.

'Soul.'

[ Soul!-Soul please! I-I need you!]

I waited for his response.

But it never came.

My heart sank.

'Had I really hurt him that bad-?'

'So bad, he'd ignore my plea for hel-'

I was cut off by a voice.

"Maka~"

My head snapped over to the direction of a strange voice.

But I was only met with a red eyed boy.

Who was clearlyno longer Neeko.

"I was wondering when you'd remember about me."

I gave a confused glance.

'Who was that talking?'

It clearly wasn't Neeko's voice.

'But-'

'Who's was it?'

Suddenly he growled at me.

"Maka! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" He roared.

My eyes widened.

I could hear him.

Neeko.

'His original voice-'

'It was just underneath the deeper one.'

"Neeko! You have to fight it! I know your still in there!"

'I had to fight him off-'

'With, or without Soul.'

Suddenly his anger filled face dropped,

While his left eye, began to turn purple.

Then blue purple.

Till lastly,

It turned blue.

"M-Maka?" He said in a worry filled voice.

My heart fluttered.

'He's still in there.'

My eyes narrowed.

'Somewhere.'

"Neeko you have to fi-"

A white flash and the sound of metal hitting metal cut me off.

'S-Soul?!'

There in front of me was my kneeling partner,

Soul Eater Evans.

One arm in scythe mode;

The other clenched into a fist.

"S-Soul?"

'Was that really Soul?'

Said boy barely looked back at me.

One glaring red eye,

Meeting a concerned green one.

'It was Soul!'

A harsh growl, broke Soul's gaze from mine.

We both looked over to see a smirking Neeko.

His left eye no longer blue;

But red.

A gust of air made me look back to Soul's spot on the floor,

Which was no longer being occupied by my shark toothed partner.

My head snapped back in Neeko's direction.

The clash of metal, catching my attention.

Neeko and Soul were fighting.

I flinched as both scythes continued to clash, and clang, one another.

I looked at my infuriated partner as he continued to attack Neeko.

His glaring red eyes, never once leaving his target.

'Soul.'

**{Normal P.O.V.}**

Soul jumped, and dodged the blue blade, once more.

Oh how badly he wanted to glance, at his meister.

To make sure she was okay.

But he couldn't.

He had to focus.

And _kill_ Neeko.

Soul being a quick mover, quickly caught Neeko off guard, and tripped him.

Making said blue death scythe, fall backwards.

He then quickly jumped on him, raising one red scythe arm.

Getting ready for the kill.

His shark like teeth gridded against one another.

'This-This is what you get for stealing the love of my life!'

'You filthy piece of cra-!'

His thoughts were cut short when his green eyed meister screamed.

Sending his vision in her direction.

"Soul! No! Neeko, he's-he's still in there somewhere! We have to get him out!"

The death scythe looked back at his meister.

Glaring at her.

His head soon snapped back to look at a smug looking Neeko.

"I _**will**_end you." He whispered before jumping off;

And landing back and towards his meister.

"What are we going to do?" Soul said.

Not daring to lose contact with his target.

Maka looked to Soul,

Then back, to Neeko.

She had formed a plan earlier.

But was unable to do it without her weapon partner.

With the corner of her eye, she glanced at Soul once more.

Then back to their target.

But now-

Now she could do it.

"Were going to break his outer soul."

Soul gaped and looked at her.

She quickly returned the gaze,

Knowing to him,

She must've sounded crazy.

"I thought about it earlier, the way Ragnarok can control Crona's soul, were going to do the same, and control Neeko's."

Soul smirked.

Already, he was liking this plan.

'At least I can over power him, someway.'

Soul looked towards his meister a last time, before saying,

"Lets do this."

He raised his outstretched hand,

Waiting for his, slightly smiling meister to give him the 'Okay'.

She gripped his hand.

Missing said contact.

'I'll make it up to you, Soul.'

She thought to herself.

_'I promise.'_


	11. I'm Not Kami!

_**Chapter 11**_

**{Demon Neeko's P.O.V.}**

"Hmph."

I glared at my opponents.

'That, girl.'

'She was smart-'

'Only so many technicians, new of the outer soul wavelength.'

I stepped closer.

Only to have the white haired weapon growl towards me.

I smirked, while changing my arm back into it's original human form.

My smirk soon dropped as it soon came to realization;

'He cared about her.'

'Loved her.'

'And was willing to die for her.'

'I wouldn't be able to get a foot near her, without shark boy coming after me.'

I clenched, and unclenched my fists.

Trying to form a plan of my own.

'I can't let them get to my outer soul.'

'I've waited to long, to get where I am now.'

My eyes widened.

Then it hit me.

'I could eat the souls of the humans.'

My eyes narrowed.

Watching my enemy closely.

'But first-'

'I needed to escape.'

'And fast.'

I narrowed my eyes.

Watching both boy,

And girl closely.

Quickly before both meister or weapon had the time to react;

I jumped back,

Using what little strength I could steal from Neeko's soul.

I smirked once I heard it;

Him screaming.

I could hear him from within.

I looked down at my chest.

**~ Inside Neeko's Soul ~**

"Hey! Let me out!" I screamed.

My lungs were burning;

But I couldn't give up.

My eyebrows furrowed.

'No, not yet.'

'I can't.'

"Let. Me. Out!"

I continued hitting the souls wall with my fists;

Hoping, that in someway,

_I could break out._

But to no avail.

'I-I have to get to Maka!'

Then it hit me,

'Maka!'

'She-She's still out there!'

I cringed.

'With him.'

I called the demon, _him._

For,

I never really thought of the demon being a person;

But a _demon._

I looked up.

Determination written all over my face.

'For Maka.'

I reminded myself.

'For Maka.'

I backed up a bit, preparing my body for pain.

'For Maka.'

I knew trying to break through the outer soul would cause pain to my body;

And right now,

I was just hoping the pain would be at a minimum level.

'For Maka.'

I ran with as much speed as I could gather up.

As the right side of my body hit the soul's wall,

I screamed in pain.

The soul's wall had shocked my entire body.

"Fo-For Maka." I reminded myself.

The wall had sent shivers, and chills, up and down my spine.

I stood and backed up once again,

Breathing out all of the pain.

"For Maka!"

_**[ Several Try's Later ]**_

"_**UGH!"**_

It was several try's later,

Till I finally I collapsed down.

My whole right side was numb;

While my left side fell limp.

I had tried using my left side,

After about the fifth time using my right.

Breathing heavily;

I soon began to realize, my body was giving out.

'If this keeps up-'

I huffed.

'I'll die, before I even get out.'

I glared at the ground;

Slamming a fist down.

'But I have to keep fighting!'

**[ Evil Neeko ]**

I hit my chest a view times;

Mimicking a gorilla.

While whispering,

"Quiet you, or I'll kill your friends."

I smirked towards the ending of my sentence,

Hearing him scream,

And struggle more to get out.

But my smirk soon dropped as I realized;

His devotion and motivation to get out, might succeed.

'He might actually be able to break the outer soul-'

I looked towards the green eyed meister, and her weapon partner.

'With, or without the demon angels help.'

Indeed it was the demon angel.

Kami Albarn.

'Though I'm surprised, she hasn't aged a bit since our last battle.'

My eyes narrowed.

'Twenty years ago.'

"Demon-!" She screamed, while she thrusting a finger in my direction.

'Hm, that voice sounds familiar.'

'But how familiar?'

"Give back Neeko! Or I'll get him back myself!"

I soon gave up on figuring out said familiar voice;

And grinned.

'A battle huh?'

'Why-'

'I haven't had one of those in centuries.'

My grin soon turned to a glare.

It's all _Spenser's_ fault.

I growled as I remembered my old host.

'He trapped me into his owns son's body.'

'Neeko's body.'

I grinned once more.

_'Fool.'_

'Not even he knew.'

'What power, this mere child held within him.'

'He was strong.'

'Oh how he was strong.'

'And once he eats the souls of these wretched humans-'

A wicked grin appeared on my face as I finished my thought;

'He'll be even stronger then Lord Death!'

"If it's a battle you want, then you'll have to wait girly."

I leaped back.

"We can battle once Neeko here, has eaten all the human residents, of Death City."

I smirked;

Waiting for their reaction.

"Maka-!"

"Right!"

I watched as both weapon and meister, got into battle formation.

"Were not gonna let you leave!" Came the anger filled response of a red death scythe.

His scythe blade flashed.

Showing an angry looking white haired boy.

My grin just seemed to grow, as I noticed his meister grip the handle of her scythe.

"Heh, someone seems scared; Are you scared girl? Well you should be-"

I stopped.

Then it hit me.

Those glaring green eyes,

Resembled someone from my past.

An _enemy._

I growled as I continued;

"_I beat you once; And I'll do it again, **Kami!**"_

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

My eyes widened.

'K-Kami?'

'Tha-That's my mama's name!'

'How does he know mama's name?!'

"How do you know my mother?!"

My grip tightened on Soul's staff.

I watched as Neeko's eyes widened.

"Mother?" He said.

He sounded shocked.

'But why?'

Suddenly he chuckled.

"Ah I get it-"

His evil grin grew, as well as the size of his eyes.

"Your just trying to trick me!"

I gave a confused look, as he continued.

"Well it's not going to work _Kami!_ Though I am quite curious, on how you managed to maintain the same look after all these years; And your partner you've finally gotten rid of that red haired weirdo aye?"

I gasped.

'My mother-'

'An-And my father fought this demon before?'

'But-But how?'

'When?'

"Well then, I guess I will stay for one battle Kami; Seeing as how it'll be your last."

He spoke with a horrific grin spread across his face.

[ Maka-Maka you need to calm down! ]

[ I can feel your soul griping my mine. ]

Soul spoke through our soul wavelength.

[ I-I can't Soul! He-He faced my mother-! ]

[ And not even she, could beat him! ]

[ You don't know that! ]

I heard him yell.

[ And you won't if you don't focus! ]

Mentally,

I was hyperventilating.

I watched in horror, as Neeko's demon in a flash began to charge at me.

Everything felt like slow motion.

'Like, a movie almost.'

My mind continued to be stuck on the fact that;

'My mother, faced this demon-'

'And didn't win.'

I could hear Soul screaming my name.

Begging for me to jump, dodge, or move;

But I couldn't move.

I kept thinking about my mother.

And I couldn't help, but wonder if she had froze or not.

My eyes stayed wide, and alert.

While my body was limp, and numb.

I watched as the demon was merely, centimeters away;

Raising his now transformed scythe arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

"MAKA!"

_**SLING!**_

_'Mama, I'm-I'm so sorry.'_


	12. Soul

_**Chapter 12**_

**{Normal P.O.V.}**

In what seemed to be an impossible deflect;

Stein stood in front of a gaping Maka, and a very hurt Soul.

With scythe form Spirit in hand.

"P-Papa?!" Maka screamed.

She spoke with a bewildered tone;

Till she heard a a groan of pain from her partner.

"Soul!" She gasped.

Stein gripped his weapon, while turning to look at Soul.

He had gotten cut in the chest;

On what might have been his old scar.

'This isn't good.' Stein thought.

Stein noted he must have gotten slashed in his frantic flee to save his beloved meister.

And by the looks of things;

He was too late.

'I was too late.' Stein cursed.

"Maka, help is on the way; Get out of here as fast as you can."

Maka's father spoke;

Seeing as how the crazed meister was frozen in place.

He spoke in a tone she'd never heard before.

A tone revolving around sternness,

And worry.

'But for what?' She thought.

'Her?'

Her partner-!

'Soul?'

"Papa no! Soul-Soul-! I can't-I can't just leave him!"

Stein made a move before Spirit could object to his daughters absurd rants.

Stein's lens flashed as he made a quick attempt to strike at the demon controlled Neeko.

'A shock to his soul did damage last time-' He reminded himself.

'With a little more power it'll be a stronger damage.'

He noted.

'But I have to move fast-'

'Who knows how much power this demon can gain.'

The professor had noticed how much power the demon within the young boy,

Was able to gain in such little time.

The crazed professor flung his body towards his opponent;

Hoping to get at least one hit on him.

But he had to hurry,

Soul was losing much blood.

Stein repeatedly lunged forward;

Daring the demon possessed boy, to move further back.

And so far,

His plan revolved around him getting the demon as further away from Maka, and Soul as possible.

And though he knew the demon within.

For Spirit knew him better then Stein did actually.

Seeing as how, Spirit as a mere child went against said demon with his old meister.

His wife-

Ex wife; He meant.

Maka's mother.

Kami,

Kami Albarn.

Maka quickly caught on with her professors plan;

And began grabbing Soul.

She made sure to put extra effort into lifting his weight;

With her own.

She also began talking to her partner repeating:

"Don't worry Soul, your going to be just fine; Promise!"

Though she couldn't keep herself from crying;

Letting a few tears fall.

She tried keeping her thoughts in her head;

And away from her partners, weak responding soul.

'Again.' She silently sobbed.

'It happened again!'

She cursed herself for dwelling on the past.

But she couldn't help but think of her partner.

And how he'd almost died because of her.

She was able to drag Soul towards an old oak tree.

The girl was able to sit down,

While clutching her partners torso close to her own.

Currently the dirty-blonde held her barely conscious weapon partner close to her chest.

His back resting on her blood covered pink hoodie.

She began to cry again,

Not caring for her small gasps, or hiccups that escaped as well.

But soon a groan of pain reminded her of her problem.

"Soul! Soul just hang in there okay? Helps on the way okay?"

She tried not to let the gasps, or hiccups come out;

But it didn't work.

"Mak-Maka." Her partner gasped out.

She was now bawling.

Her tears were no longer stopped by her bravery.

She watched as her partner reached for her hand;

Wincing at the pain he gained through the movement of his body.

"Wha-What is it Soul?" She asked, trying her best to hide her tears.

"I-I lo-" The weapon lost consciousness before he could finish his confession.

"Y-You what? Soul? Soul!"

She hugged him with all the strength she had left in her.

"**SOUL!" **


	13. Yes I like him

_**Chapter 13**_

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

'Soul.'

'Dammit Soul.'

'You baka.'

The distressed girl sat there.

Her unconscious partner tightly secured around her arms.

Her tears had not stopped since his last sentence.

Her partner wasn't dead;

No-

She knew that for a fact.

The girl kept a close eye on his souls wavelength.

And the beat of his heart.

When either would get weaker,

She quickly ushered her own to seek his.

Which seemed to work.

Though she didn't know how much longer his body could go,

Without the help of medical support.

Maka wasn't sure why her soul, was keeping his alive for so long.

She cursed at the thought of it being about the academy's policy.

"_Weapons die for their meister's."_

'Its just the way it has always been.'

'He had put, so many times before.'

'But dammit!'

'Why should a weapon risk there life's for anothers mistakes?!'

'Weapons are living breathing human beings!'

'Not some-some tool people can screw with!'

The young meister's sniffles soon grew to small gasps and hiccups

Her eyes drooped a bit.

Having cried for more then half an hour.

She was tired.

But at the sound of rushing footsteps her eyes snapped open.

And she thought for the worst.

Shoving her face into the crook of her partners neck.

Accepting that if she died-

She would die with Soul.

Her partner.

Best friend.

And, crush

Yes it was true

Maka Albarn, the "Book worm",

Or "Tiny Tits" liked her cool obsessed partner Soul Eater Evans.

Though she knew he didn't like her back.

'Why would he?' She thought.

'He goes for girls with big boobs, and a nice ass.'

'He goes for girls like Blair.'

In which she was nothing like.

She hugged the boy tighter as the foot steps grew closer.

The girl did the only thing she could-

She gripped her partner tighter then she ever had.

But as the presence was a mere foot away, her eyes shot open.

She knew that presence.

'Could it be...?'

Slowly she removed her head from her partners neck;

With caution she looked up;

Her eyes shot open.

The girl's usually dark forest green eyes, turning to a light shade of green.

Her pupil now being able to be seen by the human eye.

She gaped a bit.

"K-Kidd?!"

**{Blackstar's P.O.V.}**

"Where are they?!" He yelled out loud.

The ninja had gotten an emergency calling;

Notifying both him, and Tsubaki of recent kishen activity.

Though he wouldn't have thought it to be so late at night.

'When everyone was home; Sleeping.' He thought.

He snapped his phone out;

Checking the time.

'11:09.' He read to himself.

"Last they said, Soul and Maka were by Death Avenue." His weapon replied.

Currently the two were running to said street;

Both no longer in their school attire,

But their outside cloths.

Himself occupying a blue hoodie;

The words, 'Awesome' on the front,

While an arrow was raised above it.

Finally, he had on a pair of denim jeans;

Matched by his black and Grey high tops.

His pants slightly sagging a bit.

"Death Avenue; Got it!" He yelled.

The ninja made a sharp left.

Turning down a random street.

"Blackstar-! Death Avenue is that way!" His weapon called out;

Pointing down another road.

He quickly ran back;

Following the path his weapon had pointed to.

"I knew that-!" He hollered.

"I just wanted to take the short cut!"

He heard his weapon sigh while mumbling,

"There is no short cut."

He stayed quiet at that;

Realizing that she was right.

Suddenly he snickered.

"Pfft I knew that for a fa-" The sound of his phone cut him off.

He quickly picked up his phone hollering, "Hello?" Into it.

"Blackstar it's Kidd."

The ninja quickly put the phone on speaker;

Allowing his ever so eager partner to hear as well.

"We got Maka and Soul; But I'm not to sure where Stein and Spirit are."

He looked at Tsubaki as she bit her lip, and spoke into the phone.

"Is Soul-kun and Maka-chan alright?"

The ninja could hear the worry in his partners voice.

He gave her a sympathetic look.

For he was worried to.

"Soul is wounded; But Maka is alright. We're going back to the academy, meet us ther-"

"No." He said, cutting his friend off.

"Excuse me?" Kidd asked.

"I said no." He repeated himself.

"Blackstar, what on earth are you ta-" The boy quickly hung up;

Shoving his phone back into its pocket.

He looked to his confused weapon and mouthed, 'What?'

"Are you alright Blackstar" She asked him, sounding a bit worried.

He nodded.

"Yeah I'm cool." He said, as began making his way down the street.

Tsubaki quickly caught up to him;

Putting a hand on his shoulder, as the other pointed in a new direction.

"But the academy's that way." She tried directing him.

He turned to look at her,

Giving a blank look;

Before he gave a wicked smirk.

"Who said I'm going to the academy?"

He ignored her gaping look, and continued down the road.

"Lets go Tsubaki!"

He gave a 'Yahoo!' Before dashing down the street.

"R-Right." His partner stuttered out.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay... So I know, almost all of you must hate me, but let me explain! I've been extremely sick the past view days. And it just seems to be getting worse. But today I feel good. Better then I've felt in awhile. Oh and I promise that this'll never happen again. Its probably been like a month since I've last updated this story. So I'm sorry. If your following any of my other stories, I had said I was sorry for not updating this story in the Author's Note.**_

_**To TooBitter:**_

_**of course not! I could never let soul die! He too cool, and awesome! :D**_

_**To Anonymous:**_

_**I will try to do better..? :/ **_

_**Update Soon. ( Promise! )**_

_**-TheDominicanBlackStar ~**_


	14. The Return Of Eater

_**Chapter 14**_

**{Tsubaki's P.O.V.}**

'Oh gosh.'

'Where is he going?'

'Kidd said to go back to the academy!'

'Not to the fight!' The camilla thought to herself.

"Come on Tsubaki! Hurry up, we getta get there!"

Her partner yelled, causing her to look up quickly.

Somehow the the blue haired ninja was able to get about twenty feet ahead of her.

"C-Coming!" She hollered over as she darted towards her partner.

As she scurried towards him she noticed the boy stop.

She raised a curious brow.

"Blacksta-"

Her meister quickly hushed her.

Putting a finger to his mouth;

Indicating she needed to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered to her.

She tilted her head, trying to get a better hearing of what he was talking about.

Suddenly her eyes widened.

She could hear it.

The clash of metal on metal.

But-

What was it it?

Her meister reached out his hand towards her;

A smirk creeping its way onto his monkey like face.

"It's a star's time to shine." He chimed.

She didn't like the way that came out.

Seeing as how it could've just been something small, and not all that important.

Reluntlently she took his hand.

Transforming into her chain scythe mode.

It was his favorite choice of weapons.

She had always suggested he use others, such as the enchanted sword mode;

But-

He continued to choose her chain scythe.

She felt his soul jump with excitment, as they leaped in the air.

The girl didn't know who they were going up against;

But she knew,

He did.

**{Kidd's P.O.V.}**

He glared at his phone.

Clenching it tightly in his hand.

_"Idiot!" _He growled.

His teeth gritting against one another.

They had all managed to make it to the academy safely.

Though Soul's condition worried him.

The boys meister was forced to a separete room.

Though she didn't give up easily.

She continued to sob and grip her weapon tighter, as they had to have Sid-sensei help them.

The girl really did not want to let go of him.

His older weapon looked over at him, a confused look plastered on her face.

"Kidd? What's wrong?"

He looked over at her glaring;

Though it wasn't towards her of course.

"Blackstar." He mumbled.

"That idiot! He disobeyed my orders, and went to go fight the kishen!" The reaper shouted.

He noticed the girl roll her eyes and, cross her arms.

which only seemed to anger him more.

"You know why he went right?" She asked him in a bored like tone.

"Yes because he's an idiot! And he-!" She cut him off with a look.

One the reaper knew all to well.

He paused.

Looking at the floor in disbelief.

"Th-The kishen's Neeko!"

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

She paced back, and forth.

Having been kicked out of _his_ room.

Soul's room.

She wiped her eyes.

Her tears now returning.

"Maka.."

She looked over at the mention of her name.

It was her old teacher,

Sid.

"I know your worried about Soul." He said.

"Everyone else is too; Even I am."

He stood next to her;

"That's just the type of man I was."

She looked up at him and nodded.

He gave her a slight sideways hug.

Though she didn't return it.

"Don't worry about Soul." He said, as he began to walk down the schools hallway.

"He's a tough kid." He added.

Sid gave a last wave before disapearing down said hallway.

She watched him leave, sighing a bit.

the girl leaned against the wall.

Remembering all the moments those two shaired together.

_"Hey book worm."_

All those times he talked to her;

_"Yo Tiny-Tits!"_

Was he really just-

_"M-Maka I-I..."_

Flirting with her?

_"Jeez, you need to be more careful next time."_

No-

He couldn't have been.

_"Don't touch my meister!'_

But-

_"I'm always prepared to die for my meister!"_

She couldn't help but hope for it to be true.

"Soul."

She looked at her feet;

Tears forming in her eyes once more.

"I love you."

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

"Wh-Where am I..?"

He shivered and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"And why is it so cold?"

He watched as he saw his warm breath turn into fog.

The boy looked around.

Doubling checking his left; Then right.

Currently it was snowing.

Where ever he was.

Once he woke, he thought he'd see the black room.

Yet-

All he could, see was a street light in the distance.

Not to far from where he was.

He noticed the street was completely filled with snow.

Not with that much though.

It seemed as though the flakes were barely affecting ground.

He took a step forward;

Only to jump back.

"Wh-What the hell-?"

It was then he noticed his appearance;

Currently the red death scythe had no foot wear.

His feet not being warmed by the comfort of his socks, or sneakers.

Next, his lower half being surrounded by only a pair of grey sweats.

Finally his white T-shirt.

Which was most likely the cause of his arms being cold.

He growled as he stepped onto the snow.

It was cold.

_Oh so cold._

Pushing away the thoughts of running back;

He continued.

With his arms wrapped around his torso, he walked over towards the street light.

The wind blew a bit;

Causing him to stop and shudder.

"S-So unc-cool." He muttered.

He continued walking.

As he closed in-

He felt,

Warmer;

And warmer.

He looked up at the pole;

Slowly unfolding his arms.

Ever so cautiously, he touched the pole.

Though he hesitated slightly.

Suddenly his entire world glowed.

Before everything turned white.

Was he..

Dead?

"AHHHH!"

He woke up screaming, and sweating slightly.

"AHH! AHH!"

Before he could realize where he was;

Two women were at his side.

Reasurring him, everything was alright.

And that he should calm down.

He gripped the bed sheets, and took deep breaths.

Furiously looking around for a familar pair of forest green eyes.

He had so many questions.

But all he could sputter out was:

"Wh-Where's Maka?"


End file.
